In this application we propose a symposium that will address the emerging issues at the crossroads of mitochondrial function and autism. There are now several reports of autism and mitochondrial dysfunction coincident in individuals and family pedigrees. Recent and ongoing investigations are revealing mechanisms by which atypically functioning mitochondria can lead to disordered neurodevelopment. A meeting of thought leaders in mitochondrial medicine and autism is needed to identify the most fruitful areas of research and progress at this unique and important intersection. Our symposium has three Specific Aims. 1) Foster discussion and cross-fertilization of topics central to both autism and mitochondrial disorders, including genetics, epigenetics, epilepsy, and neuroinflammation. 2) Provide an "Ask the Doc" forum for the public to pose questions directly to clinicians and through primers and the symposium presentations, to learn about the latest research on autism and mitochondria. 3) Disseminate this information to the broader community through a "Conference Report" to be published in the journal Autism Research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Considerable overlap in clinical and research findings exist in autism and mitochondrial disorders. We propose a one day-plus symposium to highlight topics central to the intersection of mitochondrial medicine and the neurodevelopmental biology of autism. Our schedule of internationally-recognized speakers and timely topics will make this symposium a milestone event for the research community, will foster clinical collaborations, and provide up-to-date information in a parallel program for families seeking information on the relationship between mitochondrial disease and autism.